Whispering of the Oaks
by WolfBard
Summary: Erestor follows the whisper of the trees to Glorfindel, where they encourage him to tell Glorfindel of his true feelings. Now he just has to get up the nerve to do it!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Whispering of the Oaks

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Lord of the Rings

**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these elves. They are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just playing with them for fun. No profit is being made or will ever be made.

**Summary:** Based on the poem in my portfolio, "The Whispering of the Oaks", the elves' possitions are switched (this pairing was originally in mind when the poem was written, just not mentioned). Instead of Glorfindel following the moves and whispers of the trees, it is Erestor. He follows the whisper of the trees to Glorfindel, where they encourage him to tell Glorfindel of his true feelings. Now he just has to get up the nerve to do it!

**Warning: **AU, fluff for now

Erestor looked up from the book laid out in front of him and sighed in to the air. He'd been at this work for hours now and grew tired of it. He glanced down in time to watch his hands close it up before he could even think. His mind was wandering terribly lately, and it was affecting everything he did.

He glanced past the gently blowing curtains in the window to the outside world. The sun was shining bright overhead and the temperature was perfect. He smiled as he stood and walked out of the library.

He squinted his eyes against the sunlight as he stepped outside. Erestor never realized how dimly lit the library was no matter how many times he'd walked outside and squinted in the same manner. He stood for a moment and looked around. There was no sounds around him, save for the lightly tussled leaves of the trees overhead in the breeze. He thought it unusual that he heard no voices on such a lovely day, but passed it out of mind quickly.

The thickly wooded areas around him beckoned. He followed their call and walked off down a path of well trodden grass leading off into the trees before him. Letting his mind clear, he tried hard to think of nothing other than his sudden desire for a walk.

Entering the wooded area he smiled at the comforting sights. The trees swayed calmly above him as the sun danced through their leaves and on to the ground at his feet. The air smelled brisk and fresh, and the birds sang songs to each other as they flew from branch to branch. His eyes followed the thumping sound coming from his left and led him to a woodpecker high up above looking for insects.

He walked on, listening to the sounds around him. Voices. He stopped and glanced around looking for the source of the gentle whisper. Finding no one, and unable to define what was said, he continued to walk.

It was only a few moments later that he heard it again. "This way." The whisper caught his attention and he glanced around. "Here!" The voice was no more than a dreamy whisper, almost tricking Erestor into thinking he was losing his mind. But looking up he saw the trees swaying in time to each other pointing away from the path he was taking, away from the steady sway of the trees around them. "Come this way!" the whisper demanded, and the trees swayed harder.

He hesitated some more, but finally took the path. He followed the sway of the trees above, and listened for more whispers. Nothing more than the occasional "Here!" and never an answer to his questions of who was there.

The trees led him down a narrow winding path, so heavily traveled that no grass grew there. Browned leaves from autumns past lined the way, some partly buried in the dirt below. He'd never known this path existed until today, but followed it intently around small grass covered hills and past oddly shaped trees.

He picked up his speed as the trees blew harder around him. They remained gentle, but he felt an urge to hurry. The path twisted here and there, and he stumbled on hidden roots under foot. But he kept at the path, the whispers staying steady, telling him to follow. His curiosity led him on.

Stumbling one last time, Erestor gasped as he reached a cliff and halted suddenly. He glanced down the grassy hill at the end of the dirt path. It showed no sign of being heavily used as the path behind him had. Long grasses rolled in the breeze, making a waving motion out into a small clearing.

"Don't go. Look. Down there." The whispers and the sway of the trees led his eyes.

His eyes locked on the gift of the whispering trees. Below him in the clearing, he saw gold dancing in time with the trees circling the area. The dance was mesmerizing to watch and behold, as it swayed up and around, wrapping around the body of the one sitting there so still. His eyes grew wide in adoration of the beautiful creature there, leaning against a fallen tree, legs tucked under him, head bowed, eyes fixed on a book resting on his lap.

This golden haired elf had long been the focus of his adoration, but Erestor had never had the nerve to put his feelings in to words. Now he stood, watching the site before him, his heart swelling in his chest to realize he was alone with the creature before him, even if he knew not of his presence.

Glorfindel shifted in the grass as it blew softly around him, tickling the skin of his arms and causing him to scratch without realizing it. He flipped several pages ahead in his book, glanced at it with a wrinkle to his nose, then closed it up and put in on the ground next to him, allowing the grass to swallow it. He leaned his head back so it rested on the fallen tree behind him, and he shut his eyes to the sun above. He smiled at the warm kisses of the sun and the loving caress of the breeze as he relaxed his muscles the best he could.

Sitting up again, he opened his eyes and glanced around him for signs of life. Missing Erestor hiding at the top of the cliff at his side and passing it off as no life around him, he leaned away from the tree and took off his shirt, before leaning back again.

Erestor had moved to shield himself behind a tree, afraid of being caught gawking. His nails dug into the tree as he watched the object of his affections below him. "What are you waiting for!" the whisper demanded. He rolled his eyes and glanced up at the tree, used to all of this by now.

"What do you think!" he replied as quietly as he could.

"Go!" the whisper came again, fading off into the breeze.

His eyes shifted back to his secret love and he watched as the trees cast sunlight through their leaves onto his face, dancing there like fairies giving a thousand kisses. What he would give to be brave enough, strong enough to release this tree from his grip, march down that hill, and stand before his love. He imagined Glorfindel opening his eyes and glancing up at him in surprise, right before he fell to his knees before him, took his head in his hands, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He left his daydream at the sound of a faint giggle. The tree he held fast to quivered ever so slightly and the giggle ended. He sucked his teeth. Yes, he was being silly. Maybe his love would not be returned, but what _was_ he waiting for? Why didn't just do it, just take the chance!

Standing for a moment, Erestor gathered himself. He let go of the tree and stood tall. He straightened his clothes and his hair and took a deep breath. Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he headed down the hill.

Then he froze stiff. Glorfindel moved his head, opened his eyes. With fear, Erestor turned and tore back up the hill for the safety of his tree. He was shaking slightly as he watched Glorfindel swat at a bug that was buzzing around his face. But then he put his head back down! He hadn't noticed after all!

"Alright, one more try," Erestor said to no one, or maybe to the trees, he didn't know for sure. He straightened his clothes again, then slowly headed down the hill.

He made it to the bottom and Glorfindel still hadn't looked up. He moved slowly, fluidly, to the front of his love. Gripped with a slight fear, he stood for a few moments just looking down at the beauty before him.

Glorfindel never looked up. Erestor felt slightly lost without everything following his daydream exactly, but still he fell to his knees before him and sat back on his own feet. Unsure of what to do now, he began to hum. No specific tune, just the first things to come to mind.

Glorfindel's eyes opened with a start. He listened for a moment before picking his head up from the tree. He looked into Erestor's eyes, jumping slightly.

With a chuckle, he asked, "My friend, why do you sneak up on me?"

"I am not sneaking!" Erestor said, keeping his hands on his knees and trying to suppress the blush taking over his pale skin.

"Then what do you call kneeling before me as I try to nap and startling me with a hum instead of a greeting?"

"I was just… I was… sneaking. Alright, I was sneaking. Are you happy?"

He chuckled again. "So what brings you here? How did you find me, anyway? I thought I had the perfect spot."

"The trees."

"The trees?"

"Yes. The answer to your questions is the trees."

"I'm afraid you've lost me, my friend."

Erestor's face flushed more as he realized that his explanation would make him sound crazy, hardly what he wanted to put forth.

"Never mind. I… just… well…" His eyes drifted down to the grass beside him.

Glorfindel tilted his head, trying to catch his eyes again. "What is it?"

"I… I had an idea."

"Oh?"

"It's silly, really, and I am thinking of just letting it go."

"Ideas are never silly. Not from you. What is it?"

Erestor looked up again and met his eyes. Glorfindel smiled a warm smile at him, curiosity dancing in his eyes. The words lumped in Erestor's throat. He felt dumb for starting something he knew he would not finish. Could not.

"What is it?" Glorfindel repeated.

Erestor smiled, allowing his slight embarrassment to show. "It's… I wanted to… I wanted to tell you something, but I don't know how."

"Just say it."

"I can't."

"Erestor, what are you afraid of? I won't laugh, or cry, or anything you don't want me to do. What is it? Tell me!"

The whisper returned to Erestor's ears. "Be quick, be not afraid." Erestor looked to Glorfindel again, but he did not appear to have heard. Maybe he _was_ going insane.

The flush came back to his cheeks. He breathed deep. "I wanted to tell you that…" The lump returned to his throat. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words all wanted out at the same time. He felt as if the wind had been knocked from him. He looked at Glorfindel as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

Erestor smiled playfully. A daydream must be acted on when the chance comes up. He leaned forward and took Glorfindel's head in his hands. The smile left Glorfindel's lips as a startled look took over his face. But he did not move. Their eyes met again.

Breathing in deep, Erestor leaned forward, pressing his lips to Glorfindel's. The golden haired elf shifted at the surprise, but quickly regained his own composure and leaned in to kiss back. He parted his lips and invited Erestor's tongue inside. For what felt like ages, their tongues danced together in time with the trees circling them.

Parting from each other, Erestor kept his eyes shut. To his surprise, he heard his own voice, as if coming from somewhere else, as it told Glorfindel, "I love you."

No response. Erestor's eyes opened with a start and met those of his love. Glorfindel sat, motionless, a look of pure surprise on his face. He saw his mouth open and form words… words he didn't want to hear.

"Erestor, I… I… I don't love you."

He released Glorfindel's head from his hands and moved back. He could feel his face burning from a blush that must have made his face turn maroon. "Oh." The only words he could muster in response as he felt the tears building in his eyes. How could he be so _stupid_! Of course, why would this beautiful, golden haired elf before him have feelings for him, so plain and almost invisible? He should have been content to have him as a friend. Now he probably had him as nothing.

"Erestor?" He looked up and glanced at Glorfindel, only slightly, in fear of allowing him to see the tears forming, and in fear of letting them flow down his face. They would probably steam against his feverish face now, anyway.

"I don't love you…" Why must he repeat the torturous words! "…But I would like to try to."

Erestor's head shot up and he looked Glorfindel straight in the eyes. "What?"

"I would like the honor of courting you. And hopefully falling in love with you as well."

Erestor's mouth dropped open, then shut again to form a smile. He tried to hold it back enough to keep his heart from exploding with excitement. "Alright!" he responded, shocked at his own overly eager sounding tone.

Glorfindel chuckled again. Without a word he leaned in to Erestor, took his head in his hands, and pulled him in for another kiss.

At least the courting would be fun!

_The End?_


	2. Chapter 2

Erestor sat back in his chair, letting the dreamy feeling in his mind take over. It had only been a week since he told Glorfindel how he'd felt, and they'd decided to take things slow. But he was proud of himself. So rarely did he speak his mind on such matters, matters having to do with his own well being. But something had led him there; something told him this was right. He still wasn't sure what it was.

The fact that it all worked out so well still amazed him. After all, he and Glorfindel were friends before this happened, but nothing too special. He didn't have many memories that involved Glorfindel to too high of an extent. He'd asked Erestor to dance one time. He smiled to himself remembering that moment. But there wasn't much else. This confused him. Why did he feel this way about Glorfindel? Why did his heart jump every time he saw him?

Ah, that one memory. The dance. That's when Erestor realized he'd felt something for Glorfindel, even though he knew it was a pity dance. It was so long ago. Erestor wasn't exactly a social butterfly, and hadn't had many relationships worth remembering. And he hated attending these parties so much, even to this day.

But he'd made an appearance. As usual, no one had paid him any mind. He sat off by the trees alone, in his usual dark garb, trying not to look as serious as he always did. Yes, he hated these parties, but mostly because no one ever spoke to him at them. He always spent the time alone and always went back to his rooms alone.

He'd noticed people talking about him. As usual he tried to ignore it, but it always hurt a little bit. The usual things were said; "He looks so serious!" So on and so forth. He'd settled in to the idea that he was once again going to sit there wait it out to go back alone when it was finally over. But then he was pulled out of his own thoughts.

"May I have this dance?" Erestor saw his outstretched hand first. He followed the arm up, seeing golden hair flowing down over his shoulders. Then to the face. Glorfindel. He smiled shyly up at him and replied, "I… don't know how, I am afraid."

He smiled playfully down at him. "I guess that means I'll have to lead!" And with that he reached down and took Erestor's hand, then pulled him from his seat with a jolt.

He felt the tingle when Glorfindel put his arm around him. He pulled him in to him and Erestor put his arms around his shoulders. He had to stand on his toes a little. He felt so warm against him. They danced for a little while, no words being exchanged.

The realization came when the song was over and they parted. Erestor went back to his seat to sit down and looked up in time to see Glorfindel leading Lindir out onto the dance floor next. His heart dropped suddenly and he wanted to scream. He couldn't explain it, really. But he stood quickly and headed back to his rooms early.

A knock at the door brought Erestor back to the present. He looked up to see Glorfindel peek his head in the door.

"Hello, you!" he said in greeting before inviting himself in. Erestor smiled and folded his hands in front of himself on his lap. The breeze coming through the open balcony door seemed cooler than it had before and he glanced down to watch the sheer curtain blow against his leg.

"Hello back," he replied, looking up again to meet his eyes. Glorfindel walked across the room quickly. He sighed before flopping down into the seat across from Erestor. Glancing out the window, he sighed.

"Was wondering," he said without looking at Erestor. "Are you busy this evening?"

"Not really," Erestor said to him, feeling his heart swelling in his chest. Puppy love, he knew it. He felt like a young elfling whenever Glorfindel was near. And it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his own giddiness. This sensation was new to him.

"Good. Then that means I can stay?" Glorfindel looked back at him with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Of course."

Glorfindel looked down at the chess table before him, the pieces laid out ready to be handled. He poked at the pieces until one dropped. He grabbed it and placed it back in its spot quickly as if he hoped Erestor hadn't noticed. "Do you play?"

"Sometimes. Interested in a game?"

"Well, not really. I'm not so good at the game myself."

"I could teach you."

Glorfindel crinkled his nose. "Maybe later."

Erestor let a small chuckle slip. He cleared his throat. "What's on your mind this evening?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to talk a little."

"Alright."

They sat in silence for a few long moments, or at least they felt long to Erestor. Finally he sat forward.

"Glorfindel, tell me, what did you think the other day when I told you how I felt?"

"What did I think when you _told _me? You didn't tell me, Erestor, you just kissed me!"

"True. But what was going through your mind when I did?"

"A mixture of things. I guess… well, to be honest, my first thought was that it had been some time since I was kissed and should enjoy it. Then… then I wondered what you were doing that for."

"I was unsure of how to tell you."

"Yes, but you were more forward than I had expected you to be."

"I agree it was a little out of sorts. But… were you attracted to me before I did that?"

"Do you want the honest answer, or do you want me to lie to you?"

"No, be honest."

Glorfindel looked down and began to fidget with his clothes. "No. I wasn't."

Erestor refolded his hands on his lap and looked down at them, twiddling his thumbs a little. After a moment, he glanced back up. "Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you accept my love? Why did you tell me you wanted to try to love me in return?"

"This is silly."

"No, Glorfindel, it isn't. I want to know what is happening. Is this just playing, are you just humoring me because you know eventually I will go to bed with you?"

Glorfindel's head flew up in shock at the question posed to him. "No! No! Erestor, I'm not that way!"

"Then why?"

He sighed. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

Glorfindel sighed, his breath shaking as he did so. He looked outside the balcony door again, watching as a few other elves passed by below. Turning his head back, he saw Erestor staring at him intently.

"I… oh, I hate this! Why do you do this? Why not just accept this?"

"I cannot, and you know it. Why did you so readily accept me? Especially if you were not attracted to me?"

"Erestor… I wasn't attracted to you because… well, because I thought it was a waste of time."

"Pardon me?" Erestor suddenly looked very irritated. Glorfindel pulled at his clothes again nervously. He'd put his foot in his mouth, but he thought quick to fix it.

"I thought you were out of my league."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think I had a chance with you. I figured slaying a Balrog was easier than winning your affections. So why bother?"

"Glorfindel…"

"No, I mean it. You always look so serious, and you never appear interested in anyone. I was beyond shock when you kissed me. I thought I had fallen asleep and was dreaming when you told me of your love. Erestor, this is all too surreal for me."

"You are being silly, my dear," Erestor chuckled.

"Am I?"

"Well, I am flattered that you thought so highly of me, but you still have not answered my question. Why did you accept my love?"

"It was my chance. So I took it." Glorfindel looked around the room, then back to Erestor. "It's warm in here, shall we go for a walk?"

Erestor smiled and stood. Glorfindel jumped to his feet and they walked to the door. He stepped forward and opened the door for Erestor, waiting for him to pass through before following.

They walked outside into the crisp night air. Erestor took a deep breath and smiled. The night air smelled different to him for some reason, and he adored it. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to soak it all in.

Glorfindel came up next to him and took his hand before leaning in to him. Erestor jumped slightly at hearing a sniff in his ear. He looked over at Glorfindel, confused. "What was that!"

Glorfindel started to laugh. "I like the smell of your hair. It smells of clove. Rather fitting, if I don't say so." He squeezed Erestor's hand as he watched his face flush at the comment.

They walked together, hand in hand, for a long while without speaking a word. Erestor tried to keep his composure by looking around at the grounds they walked through. All the colorful flowers were closed to the night sky, sleeping he guessed. The trees danced lightly in the breeze… the trees. Oh, his friends!

"Good evening," came the whisper, and Erestor realized he'd been staring at the trees on his path. He broke the hold between him and Glorfindel and stepped down into the grass. He walked a few feet and stopped.

Glorfindel walked over to stand next to him. Following his stare, he glanced off into the forest. Looking back to Erestor, he asked, "What is it?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone whispered good evening to us. From out there."

"Erestor, it was probably someone greeting another elf they passed."

"No, it was the same whisper."

"Same whisper?"

"The one that led me to you the other day."

"What are you talking about, Erestor?"

He remained silent, ignoring the question. The whisper soon came again. "Kiss him!" Erestor stepped back with a start.

"Erestor? What's wrong?" Glorfindel took his hand again and looked at him, concerned.

"I wish to go back to my rooms now."

"Alright." Glorfindel led him back to where they came from and put an arm around his shoulders. Erestor snuggled in to him as they walked. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I am sure, love," Erestor lied.

"Kiss him, Erestor!" the whisper demanded. Erestor pulled from Glorfindel's hold again.

"You did hear that!"

"Hear what?"

"It's the trees."

"Erestor?"

"Glorfindel, remember the other day when you asked how I'd found you and I told you the trees?"

"Yes, but…"

"I wasn't kidding. The trees led me to you. And they are telling me to… well…"

"Erestor, I think you need sleep."

"I know you think I'm crazy, but…."

"Kiss him!" Erestor froze at the whisper. His eyes shifted to the side, then quickly shifted back to Glorfindel. He moved in to him and pressed himself against him. He stood on his toes a little and took Glorfindel's mouth to his own. Glorfindel put his arms around him and pulled him closer as they kissed.

They parted and stared in to each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Erestor… you need sleep. You are feverish, and I think you are not well."

"I am fine!" Erestor demanded.

"Let him love you. Do not bother him with us anymore." The whisper faded off into the night breeze.

Erestor smiled. "Take me back, love."

Glorfindel smiled and took his hand in his own again. "A good night's rest will do you good."

"Yes, I think so."


End file.
